Lifting weights is a way of losing body fat and increasing muscle mass. Conventional weight lifting bars are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,314 to Stephen et al. (entitled “Exercise Yoke”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,664 to Jennings (entitled “Variable Weight Exercise Stick”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,222 to Wince (entitled an “Encapsulated Weight System”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,286 to Scopino et al. (entitled “Exercise Baton With Removable Internal Weights”); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,996 to Gooding (entitled “Device for Performing Exercises”).
However, conventional weight lifting bars may include one or more various drawbacks, such as lacking means for adding weight in a uniform manner along the entirety of the longitudinal length of the bar by way of several independently usable weight lifting bars of different length, and means for easily adding and/or removing weight to provide for different desired weight combinations. Conventional weight lifting bars may also include awkward or structurally lacking end-caps, and/or other failings.